Today's interactive electronic kiosks bring together traditional vending machines with data communications and even complicated robotic and mechanical components. Such interactive kiosks can include self-checkout lanes at grocery stores, e-ticketing kiosks at airports, information and way-finding kiosks in public places, and vending or retail sales kiosks in stores. Electronic kiosks have become a larger part of the retail landscape. Additionally, mobile computing devices are ubiquitous, with vast majorities of individuals in developed and developing countries having an “always-on” smartphone or the like in their possession all the time. What is needed is a way to facilitate and improve the interaction between today's interactive electronic kiosks and users, taking advantage of the ubiquity, and always-on nature, of mobile computing devices.